1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filling device, more particularly to a filling device for making a mattress. This invention also relates to a method for making the mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for making a mattress includes providing a bag formed with a plurality of chambers by sewing, and filling a filling material, such as cotton and the like, into the chambers manually. Hence, the conventional method is both labor intensive and time wasting.